


Mrs. Gold

by belle_ny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle_ny/pseuds/belle_ny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. AU. Gold and Belle are a newly married couple driving back home after their first public appearance as husband and wife.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Gold

Mrs. Robert Gold, M.D.

Belle still tried to get used to her new title. It pleased her a little more than she was willing to admit, especially when Robert said it in the hot whisper on the peak of passion – “My Belle, my wife, my love.” There was such possessiveness in his voice that normally it would repel her, but she knew Robert never meant to claim her as his thing or limit her freedom. Belle could see his love and a truly insatiable desire for her in his eyes and it excited her. She never felt more feminine and beautiful than in those moments. Truth be told, Robert made her feel like a goddess worshipped by her earnest follower.

Belle enjoyed the feeling of belonging that washed over her each time someone called her Mrs. Gold, even though Robert said that she belonged to him from the very first moment he laid his eyes on her and Belle very much agreed. She felt a weird and overwhelming attraction for the man pretty much since the day one. They met when her father needed a heart surgery and Robert performed it masterfully - Moe’s heart was working like new. Belle’s heart, on the other hand, started showing alarming simptoms like palpitations and skipping a beat or even seeming to stop beating at all whenever the charismatic surgeon with a sassy sense of humor was in the same room with her.

Belle smiled internally as she remembered their first date. Till this very day they were arguing who was closer to having a heart attack – a young, inexperienced girl or a middle-aged man with too much of bad experience.

They were driving back home from their first public appearance as husband and wife. Robert was one of the most successful cardio surgeons in New York and constantly got invited to various medical association galas like the one they just attended. Room was filled with doctors, their wives and girlfriends. Some of them congratulated her and said that the wedding was beautiful, others gushed about the ring. Belle herself was still afraid to go blind when she looked at it in the sunlight. She smiled graciously and thanked everyone. Belle wasn’t particularly nervous or worried to make the right impression and yet a vague feeling of restlessness didn’t let her relax. Her eyes started searching the room until Belle found her target. A sharp dressed man, smirking or frowning while he was talking with his colleagues. Gold looked gorgeous, his tux suited him very well. Belle heard somewhere that a well-tailored suit for women was like lacy lingerie for men. She didn’t know if it applied to all women, but it was definitely true in her case. Their eyes met from across the room and Robert gave Belle a soft smile that he reserved only for her. She felt more comfortable immediately. The world and people around them became quiet and blurred. Gold caressed Belle with his eyes and she felt warmth in her chest. Suddenly Belle realized that she wasn’t nervous or restless before, she just didn’t care about all this “vanity fair” and wanted to be alone with her husband and she wanted it now.

Belle scolded herself for these selfish thoughts. Gold was a man of status and being his wife included becoming a public figure. Belle realized that and was willing to do everything to help Robert maintain his image, but she still couldn’t help the effect he had on her.

As old fashioned as it might have been, Gold was the first man in her life. Belle just turned twenty when they met, an “old maid” by modern standards of the big city, but she didn’t want to rush into anything until it felt right just because “everybody was doing it” and to “get it over with”. Belle was never in the popular crowd and being more of an introvert she couldn’t care less about what people thought. Belle dated in high school and felt attraction before, but Robert awoke desires and the kind of hunger she never knew. Belle’s new husband made her want to do things with him she would be embarrassed to even think about before.

Now that the night was over, Belle couldn’t wait to get back to their house that she decorated herself and loved dearly. She turned to look at Robert. They left the city and were now driving through the woodland not far from where they lived. The road was empty, but he still looked concentrated, probably worried that some animal might be crossing. Belle loved watching him when he was so focused doing something and didn’t notice her staring. In all truth, she simply liked watching him no matter what, because she liked what she saw. Her gaze went from Robert’s eyes to his lips, his throat and then down to the front of his pants. Belle smirked, her wicked side pleased with the fact that Robert had no idea what kind of thoughts were running through her head while she sat next to him. Feeling a sudden rush of excitement and boldness, Belle reached out and cupped Robert through his trousers before she could stop herself. He looked down in genuine surprise and turned to her. Gold searched her eyes for a few moments, then wonder on his face gave place to understanding and his mouth twitched in the knowing smirk. He pulled over and Belle’s lips were immediately on his. Gold readily opened his mouth for her responding to the kiss with the equal fervor. He unfastened both their seat belts grazing Belle’s thigh in the process. The lightest touch sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core. Now waiting till they get back home was definitely out of the question. She felt possessed, thirsting for his taste, his hands, his skin – everything of him. Belle broke the kiss and Gold watched in awe as she pulled her panties down and off of her legs in one swift move – thankfully the dress she wore that night wasn’t long or tight. Belle straddled his lap in the next second, amazed at how fast and easily she was able to do that considering that they were in a car and normally she was clumsy.

“What’s gotten into you, love?” Gold whispered softly, cupping her face. He didn’t mind the situation one bit, this wantonness was just not typical for his sweet Belle.

“Nothing.” She said looking intently into his eyes, “It’s just… I love you so much, and I want you.”

No matter how much time passed and how many times he heard Belle say it, those words never failed to startle him.

 “Then by all means, Mrs. Gold, take what you need.” His smile was gone, replaced by the soul-deep want.

Belle realized that Robert knew what this form of address did to her and liked it just as much himself. She attacked his lips again and her hips rocked against him almost on their own, making Gold groan into her mouth. Only now Belle noticed how hard Robert was already. Belle’s body was aching for him pretty much all evening and she couldn’t wait another second. Her shaking hands went to work on his belt and zipper. Belle very much enjoyed looking at Robert in his designer suits and garments, but now she hated the offensive piece of clothing for making her break the kiss to look at what she was doing. Gold let out little throaty laugh and went to place little kisses and bites to Belle’s neck and shoulder, which did not help with her focus on the task.

Finally, he was free and after a little adjustment, Belle lowered herself on him with a deep satisfied moan. Gold gasped and they both stilled. It was the ritual Gold and Belle always performed whenever they made love – they took a few seconds to feel through their joining. They didn’t need words, panting, they just looked at each other and their eyes spoke for them.

It was different each time which one of them started moving first. Tonight it was Belle as her eagerness made her start rocking gently, looking for the right angle and pace.

Belle’s dress was strapless and Gold only needed a moment to bare her breasts. He took one of Belle nipple’s into his mouth while teasing the other one with his fingers, making Belle throw her head back and arch involuntarily in his touch. Her fingers tangled in Robert’s hair as she pulled him in tighter even though Belle knew very well that Gold didn’t need encouragement to continue what he was doing. Robert switched his attention to the other nipple, gently tugging at the harden nub with his teeth. Belle cried out his name and increased the rhythm as she felt liquid fire pooling in her belly.

Soon her movements became erratic and Gold knew she was close. He was holding to the last shreds of self control by now and Belle’s moans did not make it easier to hold back. He sneaked a hand down to where their bodies were joined and squeezed Belle's swollen clit with his fingers. An incoherent sound left her lips and Gold felt her inner walls clenching around his cock. Watching his precious girl coming undone in his arms always fascinated Gold. It brought almost as much pleasure to him as their love making itself and filled him with the sense of a primal male satisfaction. This sight and the sounds Belle was making while digging her fingernails into his scalp was enough to push him over the edge. Gold crushed Belle to his chest, muffling a hoarse groan of pleasure against her throat, as he spent himself.

None of them could tell how long they stayed that way – holding each other, trying to catch their breath. Gold came from his highs first and started to soothingly rub Belle’s back as her body was still shaking in the aftermath. She hummed in appreciation and looked up at Robert with a sheepish smile.

“We didn’t even get to unbutton your shirt.” She said lovingly stroking his chest.

“Well, you seemed very preoccupied with unbuttoning and unzipping other parts of my outfit.” Gold chuckled. “Can’t say I have any complaints, though.”

“Besides, you do look lovely in the bow tie.” Belle noted, feeling a bit embarrassed by her own impatience.

“Ah, so it was the bow tie that did the magic and made this happen?” Gold asked with a smirk, gesturing at their compromising position.

“No, it was you.” Belle said softly, searching his face.

Gold’s smirk disappeared. Her eyes sparkled with so much affection that it hurt.

“Sweetheart, -” He breathed out almost inaudibly, “ - there are no words that can describe how much I love you.” He hauled her in for another kiss, desperate and passionate. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what missing Rumbelle does to people… I say, OUaT should seriously reconsider going on summer hiatus (those we had to endure since October were more than enough)!
> 
> P.S. In case you’re following one of my other fics and wondering what the hell I’m doing writing smutty one-shots instead of updating those – no worries! I am working on those too!  
> This plot bunny just ambushed me when I woke up today and I simply had to get it out on paper. ;))


End file.
